Back Again To The School
by ShadowIce22
Summary: Itex has made a new sort of robot. This time, they actually did a good job! To the flock's terror, they are captured and taken back to the School. Will they ever ind a way to escape without getting killed? PLEASE Read and Review! And TONS OF FAX! MAXxFANG


BACK AGAIN-The School

By: ShadowIce

DISCLAIMER: These characters are not mine. Not even the enemies or the scientists or even the settings, I am sorry to say. But maybe wonders el happen one of these pathetic days and I'll own 'em all!!! Or not.

**Srry the chapter was so short, I'll make it better next time! Anyways, everyone (that doesn't have mental problems) should know that school sucks, so I might not update in awhile. Or, if I get to have a break, I might be able to update more then usual. Maybe even get a new computer, ya know. Anyways, R&R and I will except people reviewing about mistakes, but please be nice about it! Oh! And I said mistakes like spelling errors an stuff so I can fix 'em, NOT flames please!**

* * *

Max opened her eyes to a whole new day. She blinked as bright sunlight poured through the opening in the cave wall that she and her flock were staying in. It seemed so familiar, caves and more caves. Made sense, birds lived up here, Max's little group of surviving criminals lived up here (or somewhere)...

Anyways, they were kind of in the same family, right? Max lifted herself to her feet and looked around to check her flock. Angel was self-consciously awake, petting Total in smooth motions like she was hypnotized into doing so. Max didn't even want to think about that. Nudge and the Gasman were still asleep, with Gazzy drooling and Nudge snoring like the polite feminine she was! Yeah right! Iggy was in his own little corner, working on a time bomb Max hoped he wouldn't test till later on, when she was far, FAR away. Sometimes Iggy's little experiments didn't go right, but for a blind mutant freak, he was the best time bomb builder the Earth has ever known! Then last was Fang. Her Fang, sitting near the opening of the cage and looking out into the sky. Max walked over and sat calmly next to him.

He looked at Max and brushed his hand across hers, making her heart turn into a bunch of flattering butterflies. "So, watcha lookin' at?" She asked, gazing at his dark eyes and tracing where they went. "Nothing much to worry 'bout. I just saw dark shapes that looked like one of Itex's robot supposed to be good fighting machines." Fang went on. "Yeah of course, nothing to worry about." Max said smiling brightly in an 'I can't wait till them come' manner! They both just sat there for a moment, looking into the sky, until Max saw what Fang was going on about.

There were big bulky shapes, moving towards them and fast! "I have a suggestion." Max murmured. "What's that?" Asked Fang, standing up urgently. "It's that we get the kids freakin' butts outta here before those 'things' come and totally destroy the cave." Max muttered. 'Sounds like a plan." Fang agreed, getting GazzyandNudge up while tapping Iggy's hand twice. Max walked over and picked up Total. Angel was already on her feet, concentrating on the enemy's thought, but of course not picking anything up from the stupid robots unintelligent little heads. All the flock was staring at me intently, dazed in a blur of sleep. "Ok everyone, up an adem! Were moving out so everyone stay close!" Max ordered as everyone suddenly became on super-Max's-little-flock-alertness level and dive-bombed off the side of the cave, one by one into the fresh open skys! They were too late though, and Max mentally kicked herself for not taking Fang seriously right away when he said he thought he saw flying robots createdby Itexcomingto destroy them right away. Hey, you got use to this kinda stuff, ya know? These were a new kind of robots, stronger and bigger, with astonishing ag=nger radiating off of their metal bodies. Now that Max thought about it, that was weird. Robots didn't have feelings right?

Unless they were like programmed to have anger-control issues to people they probably have never met before in their whole entire life. 'Get in position and stay close to each other, don't let your guard down for a second!" Max commanded loudly and the battle began, robots charging at them from all sides, crashing into the flock and damaging themselves while also hearing the human/avian enemy's bones cracking in a protest. Fang was fighting two of the huge robots when he suddenly became still, turning invisible and at the last second, ducking down making the two robots he was fighting crash into each other instead of himself. "We shall not be defeated. We shall please our master." One of the robots sid in a paranormal (or that's one way you could explain it) tape-recording voice.

"Master? Who's their master? Is it one of those creep homo/pervert guys who take control of people and, like, turn them into different kinds of slaves?" Nudge yelled over all the crashes and Max stared at her. "Ok! I understand how you know the word homo, but who the hell taught you the word pervert?" Max yelled back at her. "Uhhh...the person said to not tell you or anything but that person is in the flock and is not a she!" Nudge screamed back at me as she side-punched one of the robots huge worthless heads off as it came tumbling to the ground. "Not Gazzy. Fang?" Max called to him. "Nope didn't tell Nudge nothin'!" He responded and Max felt truly reassured. "I shoulda known. Iggy!" Max pretended to be furious which helped her spin-kick a robots head off, but inside she was laughing all over. "Wha-oh no! Why would I teach her something like that?" Iggy said and Max flew over next to him and he surprisingly ducked as Max flew a kick over his head, supposedly meant for the robot that was about to surprise-squeeze his neck off.

"You would teach her because ya are one!" Max shouted into his ear and Iggy growled at her threateningly. But what the heck, maybe it was true. Iggy could be a perverted sexist-pig at sometimes, but why the hell would he care. "Oh this isn't good Max!" Gazzysoudenlyscreeched and Angel nodded in agreement. "Whatdaya mean 'this isn't good Max'?" Max questioned but the two angelkidswere too stunned to answer. "I think the Gasman and Angel mean all of the new reanforcments coming straight at us." Total said matter 'o factly and I mentally whacked my forehead. Duh! Oh, and she was carrying Total! Max had almost forgotten thank goodness. "Ahh!" Iggy suddeny yelped as a four robots crashed into him on all sides and he went rocketing down. "Iggy!" The Gasman yelled in horror but another robot cracked him hard on the back, and he lost consciousness almost instantly. "No Gazzy!" Angel cried out her brother's name but she was soon taken down for the cound when a robot grabbed a hold of her precious little wings and snapped them to the point where they couldn't hold her up anymore. Max looked around. Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel were torpedoing toward the ground at who-knows-what miles per hours and she was just looking dumbfounded, flapping her wings in shock.

Suddenly, Max's flock leader role took over her and she took off like a speeding-bullet after Angel. Nude went after GazzyandFang went after Iggy. "Crap, crap, crap!!!" Max shouted as her super fast ability took her speeding down towards Angel. Max caught Angel with about a good 300 feet left to spare and let out a wary sigh of relief. She looked around and saw Nudge flapping her wings hard trying to support Gazzy, and Fang hauling an unconscious Iggy up, up, up. "Retreat! To many flock members hurt!" Max yelled and she dropped down to the grond before the Itex's newly built robots could get to the battle-zone. Nudge came into view with Gazzynext, and Max helped her lay him against a tree, while Angel was spawled out with her wings crumpled out beside her. The came Fang, landing gently onto the ground with a broken and bloodied Iggy. max also helped him lay Iggy onto the ground where none of his broken ribs and any other bones could get any worse. "Oh what are we gonna do what are we gonna do what are we gonna do????" Nudge shrieked in a panicked mode, flipping Gazzy over to look at his back, then sighed in relief. "What?" Fang askd. "It's just a huge bruise. Nothing to worry about." Nudge gleamed but then looked over towards Angel and Iggy. "Ok, so Gazzy's good, though we might wanna soak that bruise in some water before it turneshis whole entire body black and blue. Ugh!" Max ordered. "Angel's wings look badly twisted so I don't think she will be able to fly in at least a week or two." Max said, moving Angel closer to her, making sure not to hit any sensitive parts in her wings. 'And Iggy?" Fanquestioned. "He was smashed by robots who would destroy themselves to crush every one of a human or human-avian hybrid's bones, and that's what they did. Honestly, I think he's gonna be fine, but he probably won't be able to fly, run, walk, or even crawl for at least three weeks or so. I would even be surprised that his brain would work right after that encounter." Max said bitterly wishing she smash every one of the robots that injured all of her teammates, or flockmates. "That sucks. Those sons of a bitc-" Fang started but I interrupted. "Fang, children here!" Max warned and he mumbled something under his breath that she couldn't catch.

Then Max and the flock fell aslepp, now knowing that someone was watching them with suspicious, hateful eyes.

* * *

**As I said, SO sorry that the chap was short. The next one will be longer, promise! As I said to a reminder to all of those people out there, I DO NOT accept flames. Only comments telling me my spelling mistakes and give me ideas on what I should put in my story and what I shouldn't. Oohhh boy. And anyway, I'm busy practically the whole week but for you guys, I bet I can fit writing my second chapter in there sometime very very soon. Remember R&R an I hope everyone out there that doesn't have a suckish life (I hope that's no one!) has a great week!!!!!!!**

**The green button is very temping isn't it? Temptive in a gooood waaaaaay......**

**Oh! And please take it easy on me 'cause did I mention this was my first fanfic! That's why I hope you guys like it, seeeeee ya!**


End file.
